A bayonet-type connecting element is generally well known. It is a matter of a bayonet connector the stud of which is inserted through aligned oblong holes into two components, whereupon the connector is turned on its head by means of a wrench through 90.degree. . The two components are then clamped between head and stud.
Underlying the present invention is the problem of further developing a connecting element of the type mentioned at the outset in such a way that the two components to be connected are simultaneously held spaced from one another by the connecting element. This problem is solved under the present invention.
The connecting element according to the invention is suited especially for connecting the side walls of supply bodies with the columns of a room divider. In this use, because of the construction according to the invention of the connecting element, the width of the supply body can be kept somewhat smaller than the clear distance between adjacent columns. Thereby it is possible to remove and to install the supply bodies of the room divider individually, without its being necessary for the entire room divider to be disassembled. The room divider, therefore, can be adapted rapidly and simply to changing requirements.